Why?
by 707cloud
Summary: I have lost it all...all in one night...but I know it was some one, or something...im hunting down that demon that took it all away from me in one night...a year later I meet my best friend who is like my brother...I meet and angel...my brothers in a war, and the demon is the enemy...I will take him down, even at the cost of my own life. also maybe arcee/jack and Miko/Bulkhead
1. Chapter 1

**Why?**

**Note: this is my POV story and will stay on my POV only, I hope you enjoy and please give me plenty of reviews and suggestions for my story.**

**Jasper Nevada desert**

I'm walking down this dusty road of this barren desert, still on the search for that demon.

Hi, my name is Cloud; I'm a 17 years old male and I've been travelling on the road for, what, about, over a year now?

The reason why is because a demon took my mother and farther away from me, why I think he was a demon? Well I'll tell you why.

On night when I got home I found it destroyed and on fire, I saw the dead body of my farther and ran to his side, he was dead, his body lay limp on the ground, I heard someone call me in a faint voice "Cloud" I turned around to see my mother on the ground under some rubble, I ran to her and pulled the rubble off her, I was always stronger than normal people.

I held her in my arms and tears ran-down my face, she stretched her shaky hand up to me and wiped my tears away "sssshhhh, don't cry Cloud" she said to me in a caring, weak voice "I want you to have this" she then took her necklace from around her neck and placed it around mine, it has a silver holder that contains a picture of me when I was 10 and my mom with her beautiful blond hair and blue eyes to my right and my dad with his cocky grin and brown spiky hair to my left, we looked so happy together.

She looked at me with her bright blue eyes and smiled at me "I want you to remember Cloud" she said as her eyes started to close "that I and your farther, will always love you no-matter what" she lent closer and kissed my forehead "always" and then she fell limp in my arms, I laid her on the ground and cried.

Then a shadow loomed over me I looked behind me and up to see a giant, I couldn't see his shape because of the smoke and that it was dark, but I did see his evil devil grin and piecing red eyes, he looked down at me, taking pleaser in my suffering "weak humans" he said as he looked at me, he then turned round and ganged form into an air craft that I never saw before and flew into the sky, I vowed to find him and destroy him for what he did.

And that's how it started; I was now in the desert looking for him so I could end his life so he couldn't hurt anyone else…like me.

I'm about 6 foot tall and look well built for my age, I have my furthers cocky smile and brown spiky hair, I have my mother's beautiful blue shining eyes, I'm wearing a white sleeveless top and dark blue jeans with black trainers, I'm also caring an old army kit bag with some clothes, food and money inside.

I'm still wearing my mother's silver necklace; I never take it off, no-matter what.

Just then two motorcycles fly pass me, the one was blue and had, what I believed was a male driver, and the other was similar but instead of blue it was a slightly dark red, the driver was female with black leather riding gear, I watched as they rode off out of sight to gather and I continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why?**

As I continue walking down this desert road I can't help but think about those motorcycles, I've never seen those type of bikes before, maybe homemade? But then they wouldn't be that fast or well built, maybe prototypes for a new rang? I don't know.

As I was thinking I saw some dust being thrown around, I looked closer and saw some giant shapes moving around.

"hey, their nearly as tall as…" once the thought hit my head I ran as fast as I could to the dust-cloud, I ran nearly 40 miles an hour, but I didn't stop, the thought of it being that demon made me run faster.

The shapes came into view and I couldn't believe what I saw, giant robots were fighting each other, there was a giant green one smashing a purple robots face, a yellow one jumping from left to right and two similar looking ones that had the same colures as the motorcycles I saw earlier, they looked like female robots, like sisters.

I looked to my left and saw 3 humans hiding behind a rock trying to stay out of the robots way; I looked at the battle staying out of sight.

I looked on at the fight but then I saw something that made my blood boil.

Standing at a distance watching the fight was the demon I had been hunting for, he was also a robot with silver armour, but those red eyes and grin were burnt into my mind.

I dropped my kit bag and ran straight for him avoiding the other robots.

"Hey! Are you crazy?" one of the humans shouted at me.

"You'll get hurt" another called out this time a young boy.

"Hide!" a female called, but ignored them and kept running straight for the demon.

by now the other robots saw me but I kept running, I then jumped onto the body of a dead purple-robot and jumped high in the air until I was about eye level with the demon, but then another purple-robot got in front of me "OUT OF MY WAY!" I shouted slamming my fist into its face making it fall back on the ground.

I landed on it and then jumped again up to the demon "you monster!" I shouted at him but then I saw his fist coming at me and before I could do anything he hit me and sent me flying and rolling on the ground before I hit a rock.

The pain was so terrible, but I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist into the ground and picked myself up, the only thing going through my head was what he did to me, to my parents and to countless others, I turned to him and gripped my fists, I ran at him again but then 3 purple-robots got in the way.

I ran up to one and punched its leg making it stumble; I then jumped up to its chest and slammed my foot into it making it fall back and land on the ground with a crash, the second one tried to punch me but I grabbed its fist and flipped it into the last robot sending them to the ground.

I looked to the demon and saw him fighting a red and blue robot the same size, I ran up to them taken advantage of the distraction, I then jumped up and slammed my fist into the side of the demons face making him stumble to the side, I landed on the ground and looked up to him, he was definitely angry, but then he looked at me with shock, most likely remembering me.

"YOU!" he shouted looking at me "I should have killed you when I had the chance!" "Yea, well too bad, I'm going to make you pay for WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I shouted back.

He looked at me and grind "sorry, but our little discussion will have to wait" he said and I knew what he was going to do.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted but it was too late he changed into that air craft and flew away, I ran to the spot where he once stood and screamed at the top of my lungs "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I then fell to my knees and punched the ground leaving a giant hole in the ground, my screams stopped and I looked back to the other robots.

Most of them had shocked faces at what I did, I then got up and walked passed them to my kit bag and fling it over my shoulder, I could hear one of them talking to me but ignored them, it was always the same no-matter where I went, everyone would tell me to stop or forget about what I was doing, but they never understood what I was doing so they had no-right to tell me what to do.

"Hey are you even listening!?" the big green-robot said grabbing me, that's all it took, I turned round and grabbed his giant hand and flung him 5 feet away from me, everyone's eyes went wide at what I did, I then jumped on his chest and looked him in the face.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN YOU JERK!" I shouted in his face "hey!" I looked to the right to see one of the humans, the female, run up to us "you can't just…." She stopped as I looked at her with anger in my eyes; she backed up and hide behind the older looking human.

I could see them more clearly now, the oldest has raven hair, a brown shirt with white sleeves and blue jeans, he looked about 16 a year younger than me, the female looked a year younger than him, 15 maybe, she has black hair with pigtails with pink tips, she looks Japanese, maybe a foreign exchange student and she has a heavy metal kind of look to her, and the youngest was wearing glasses, a sweater and baggie trousers, he has spiky ginger hair and looked about 12 years old.

I looked at them and then back to the green-robot, I calmed down taking a deep breath "I'm sorry" I said in a calm voice which took them back a bit "when you lose everything like I have, you tend to forget your manners" I said then jumped off the green-robot and landed next to the three.

"well I'm off" I said in a happy tone as I ran along the road I was on before "wa-wait we have to…" one of them started but it was too late, I was already 50 feet away kicking sand up as I ran with my kit bag over my shoulder.

I looked back and saw the robots change shape into, what I believed were vehicles and start to follow me, I then saw a bridge up a head and got an idea, I jumped of the bridge and hid underneath in the shadows, I waited and heard them drive across the bridge, after 2 minutes of waiting I climbed back up to the road and looked up a head, all I saw was them in the distance and soon they faded into the distance.

I then continued my walk in the same direction as them; I pulled out a music player and started listening to my favourite mix tape of my favourite songs and continued as I listened to them.

"I wonder who they were?" I thought as I walked passed a sign saying **welcome to Jasper Nevada** and I kept on walking as night began to fall, with new thoughts in my head I began to sing the song playing in my music player.

Digimon - Here We Go Lyrics

_._

_Here We Go!_

_._

_Hey, what's up, Superstar?_

_Looks like you're goin' far,_

_Hey look it's Wonderguy,_

_Gonna make ya plenty fine,_

_Now what's up, Wondergirl?_

_You're gonna change the world,_

_._

_So everything's not perfect,_

_Don't matter 'cause,_

_You rework it,_

_No-thing's holding you,_

_Never stopping,_

_Never stopping,_

_Never stopping now,_

_._

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh,_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

_._

_Hey what's up dynamite?_

_Takin off on a new flight,_

_Step it up to number 1,_

_It won't back off until it's,_

_Gonna be like a great fly,_

_You're gonna be the next flier..._

_._

_So every-thing is crazy,_

_Don't matter 'cause,_

_No-thing's fazing,_

_You...get...though...it,_

_Never stopping,_

_Never stopping,_

_._

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-oh..._

_._

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Here We Go!_

_Oh-oh, Oh-oh, Oh-oh-oh-ohhhhhh..._

_._

**Please write reviews and comments, even bad ones, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why?**

It was dark when I arrived in the town known as Jasper Nevada, it was quiet and no-one was about, I found an old alleyway and walked into the shadows and sat down with my kit bag next to me, I then turned off my music player and placed it back in my kit bad, I rested my head agents the wall and watched the sky above me, I couldn't sleep, I could never sleep, not anymore, not ever since…

Soon the night sky passed and the sun rose into the sky, I picked myself up and grabbed my kit bag; I walked out from the alleyway and started walking down the path into town.

"I wonder who those kids were in the desert? They must have known the robots fighting, because they didn't seem surprised like me, so they must know them and must hang out, and if I remember correctly, that boy with raven hair was the driver of that motorcycle, and the female robot had the same paint job as the bike he was riding, so she must have been that bike!"

My thoughts where interrupted by my stomach rumbling "I guess I should eat, I haven't eaten in 2 hole days" I said as I walked down the road, I then noticed a burger joint with a big sign saying **K.O. Burger** "looks good" I said as I walked over to the entrance, but I then noticed the blue motorcycle from the desert, I decided to put my theory to the test.

"Hey" I greeted standing next to it; it didn't answer so I did so I did the only thing I could think of, I kicked it, HARD.

"OW!" it responded "that's better and sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to get you to talk without looking a fool" I responded "SO YOU KICKED ME?" she shouted in anger "I said I was sorry and keep your voice down, I'm pretty sure your trying to keep a low profile, and I'm sure a shouting bike isn't a low pro, if you get what I mean" I responded trying not to get too many stairs.

"So what do you want?" she asked me in a calmer voice "I was just seeing if it was you from the desert and if I were to guess that boy that was with you must work here" I stated looking at the burger joint "if you harm one hair one his head I will…" "Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt him, I'm just going in for some food, I'll see you in a minute" I responded walking into the building.

As I walked in I could see not many people were there, I looked to the counter and saw the same young man from the desert with his raven hair, by the look on his face he didn't like his job much, maybe the only reason was things are bad back at home or he needed the money, I walked up to the counter and he didn't even look up at me.

"Welcome to K.O. Burger where…" he began before I cut him off "happy to see you again too" I said in a happy voice, he looked up to me and I chuckled at his face when he recognized me "you're…" "Yea, may I speak with the manager?" I asked.

"I'm the manager" a man said stepping up to the counter "is there a problem?" he said looking at the raven haired boy then to me "oh, no problem sir, I just wanted 2 things" I replied looking at the man as I took out my wallet.

"Oh? And what are they sir?" he asked looking at me "I want you to give your young employ here the rest of the day off, paid of course" I stated opening my wallet, he gave me a 'are you crazy' look "and why should I do that?" he asked, I then took out £300 from my wallet and gave it him.

His eyes went wide as did the raven haired boys "well looks like you've got the rest of the day off runt" he said sticking the money I gave him in his pocket looking at the raven teen "now there was another thing you wanted, wasn't there sir?" he said looking back at me.

"Yes, I would like 1 burger with frizzes and a coke, medium, to go" I replied taking out another £10 out my wallet and giving it to the man "coming right up sir" he said as he turned round and grabbed my order "here you go sir and please come again" he said to me giving me my meal "and you runt can go, you'll still get your pay check don't worry" he said to the raven haired kid.

The raven haired kid looked at "what do you want?" he asked me in a calm voice, something about him was familiar "let's talk outside so your friend can join in" I said turning to the door, I stopped and looked back at him, he had a confused face "the blue-female-robot, AKA your bike" I stated and he followed me out the doors.

We sat-down at a table next to the robot/bike, I put my kit bag beside me and I was about to start my meal, but then just before I took a bite of my burger a woman in blue jeans, a black short-sleeved shirt and black shoes sat-down next to the raven haired boy, she has blue hair with pink highlights all coming down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes, I looked at her for a second and was trying to figure out who she was.

"May I help you?" I asked in a polite tone to the unknown woman "it's me" she said and I recognised that voice "I'm Arcee, the bike" she said pointing to the bike next to us "this is a holoform" "a holoform is a solid hologram isn't it?" I asked and they both looked at me stunned that I knew what it was.

"How did you know?" the one called Arcee asked me "I'm smarter than I look" I replied taking a bite of my burger, I swallowed and then looked at the raven haired boy "and your name is?" "Jack" he replied, that name sounded familiar to me, but I waved it off "nice to meet you Jack, Arcee, I'm Cloud" I said shacking their hands and then finishing my burger and starting on my frizzes.

"So, what do you want to talk about, I mean, it must be important to spend over £300 to get me out of work and still get paid" Jack asked and Arcee looked at him and back to me not believing what I did just to talk to him "well not that important, just some simple questions is all" I said putting some more frizzes in my mouth, they looked at me with stern faces.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better you can take me to your base, you of course have a base I presume?" I asked finishing my frizzes, they nodded and Arcee put her hand to her ear like she was calling someone by ear-piece "Arcee to Optimus, needing permission to bring someone in" "you make me sound like a criminal" I said with a chuckle and Jack chuckled a bit, Arcee gave me an amused smile "all right, understood" she said then removed her hand from her ear "we have to wait, my sister will be here soon to pick you up and then we'll go" she said in a calm voice.

"Your sister? That wouldn't be the red motorcycle from yesterday now would it?" I asked and she gave me a quick smile and nod "cool" I said starting to drink my coke as we waited.

We waited for some minutes; I was nearly done with my coke, as I put it in the bin the slightly dark-red-motorcycle with a woman in black leather motorcycle gear showed up next to Arcee's body, Jack and Arcee's holoform walked up to the bike and I followed them picking up my kit bag.

"Hay Arcee" the red bike greeted "hay sis, sorry to drag you down hear" Arcee replied to the bike, then the woman on top of the red bike despaired "it's alright sis, hay, isn't this that teen?" she asked to her sister "yep, this is Cloud, Cloud this is Elimawind or Elima for sort, she's my younger twin sister" "by 3 Micro-Klick's!" Elima stated and I couldn't help but laugh at them fighting like sisters do.

"Well it's nice to meet you Elima" I said patting the handle bar, I then felt something pass through my body as I placed my hand on her handle bar, it felt like a…spark, a warm sensation, but I put that thought at the back of my head for now "so, are we all set?" Arcee asked as her holoform despaired and Jack got on her blue-bike form.

I made sure my kit bag was tightly and securely fashioned to my shoulder and waist, I then stretched my left leg over Elima's bike seat and sat down, I then pulled out my nannini-bike-goggles from my pocket and placed them on my head over my eyes "a bit old school, wouldn't you say?" Jack said looking at me, I laughed at his joke "they belonged to my dad, he gave them to me when I passed my driver's test, he tout me how to ride in the first place" I replied with a happy smile at the memory "I think they suit him" Elima stated in her kind voice "why thank you ma-lady" I replied in a silver-night like fashion.

"Alright let's go" Arcee said as her engine roared to life followed by Elima's, Jack and Arcee went ahead and me and Elima followed close behind, as we rode out of town I couldn't help but think of what was going to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why?**

We soon left town and were riding through the desert down the old road. I have missed the feel of the wind blowing through my hair, Elima and I were behind Arcee and Jack…...that name still sounded familiar to me.

I then heard Arcee call over to me "so, you said you passed your driving test, right?" she asked over the wind, I couldn't help but grin, little did they know I was the best drive to hit the road.

It didn't matter what ride I was in/on, I would always use my skills my dad taught when he was teaching me how to drive.

"yea, my dad taught me everything he knew" I replied as we drove on, I had a feeling that she was grinning at us "well, how about we have a race then, but I warn you, Elima has never won once, ever!" she stated in a proud and teasing like voice.

I felt Elima's spirit go down a bit and for some resin, it made me feel sad.

I placed my hand on her fuel tank and smiled "we will win" I whispered to her with confidence and felt her spirit lift "okay" she replied, I gave her a big grin and looked up to Arcee and Jack.

"We except!" I stated with determination in my voice and Elima raved her engine as an agreement.

"Alright then, on your marks, get set, GO!" Jack shouted as he and Arcee raved off in-front of us "let's get them!" Elima shouted speeding after them "ALRIGHT!" I shouted in agreement as we speed after them.

We road down the road at top speed, Arcee and Jack are a head of us, but we're right on their tail, I then saw a turn coming up and had an idea, I bent down and whispered to Elima.

"Can you trust me?" I asked her with hope in my voice "what, why?" she asked back "I have an idea, but I need you to trust 100%, can you trust me?" I asked as the turn was coming up.

"Okay, I trust you" she told me and felt her trust flow into me "alright, I need full control, but don't slowdown" I said to her "alright, I trust you" she replied and I felt the controls being left for me to control "thank you, Elima" I said as I increased the speed.

We got up close behind, a good 2 feet behind them, the corner came up fast and that's when I pulled out to the right and pulled a wheelie, I lent sideways into the dirt while skidding into the turn, my body was only a few inches away from the ground as we sped past Arcee and Jack, with are front wheel still in the air.

As we left the turn I pushed forward and we were back on two wheels and with a good 10 foot lead.

I looked back to see a stunned Jack and Arcee in our dust, I grinned at them and turned back round, as I did I saw we were heading straight for a mountain wall, but I didn't feel any fear and I always trust my instincts.

All of a sudden the rock wall separated and a secret entrance was revealed, we shot down the entrance and into a long, wide slope, it's big enough to fit a truck in with ease.

We came out of the tunnel and into an open space, we skidded to a halt sideways and I jumped off of Elima just as Jack and Arcee rolled in and Elima transformed into her robot form as I pulled my goggles down so they were around my neck.

"WAHOOOO!" Elima shouted as she jumped with joy "I DID IT, I FINALY BEAT YOU SIS!" she shouted as Jack got off Arcee and she transformed into her robot form.

"HAY, if it wasn't for that cheap trick me and Jack would have beaten you wheels down!" Arcee stated being a "sore loser", Elima and I said at the same time, we looked at each other for a second and then started chuckling, mostly at Arcee.

I then calmed down and looked around; we are inside an old silo from what I can guess, but looked modified for these robot people, they are too advanced and have personalities so they cannot be man-made, they must be from another world, so that means the they are aliens.

I saw some sort of tunnel with a dead end, but with metal around the walls of it, must be some sort of portal machine to help with travel by how complex it looks, but for some strange reason it was….familiar to me, as if I could understand it if I was to look.

There was another tunnel that lead out of the main room I was in, showing there is more to the base.

I then saw some giant screens with lots of information rolling down it; it was easily to read as it rolled down, something about Decepticons?

Next to it was what I think is a human era with a sofa and looking at me was the same young boy and girl, once I saw them I then noticed some more robot people around, the giant green one from yesterday was next to the railing with the kids as well as the yellow one.

I saw a new bot next to the screens; he was white with red and looked to be the oldest. And the last one was the giant red and blue one from the fight with the demon; he looked to be the leader.

The leader then bent down to me so we were almost eye level; I knew he was one to respect others by what he was doing.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" he spoke with a deep voice that held authority, respect and kindness. I nodded to him "Names Cloud, nice to meet you" I said with smile, he looked a bit taken back "you are not afraid, why?" Optimus asked, "Why should I be afraid of the good guys?" I asked back "how do you know that we are not the enemy?" he asked me "I just know" was all I said, that and the fact I felt comfortable with them, no fear of getting hurt or anything, like...I had been with them before.

He excepted my answer, for now "so what are you guys?" I asked knowing it was to do with aliens "we are automatism robotic organisms, also known as Autobots from the planet Cybertron" Optimus replied slowly getting back up to his full height.

"Okay, so are you here to fight those other robots?" I asked, Optimus nodded as he answered "indeed we are, those were the Decepticons, also from Cybertron, and their leader Megatron" "who's Megatron?" I asked but I had a hunch who it was.

"He was the big guy you bunched yesterday, names Bulkhead by the way and you got lucky catching me by surprise with that throw, next time you won't" the big green Bot, now known as Bulkhead, said to me. I chuckled at him and his remark "whatever you say big guy, but if you want a rumble, be prepared for a beat-down" I replied holding onto my right arm muscle with my left hand and bringing my right fist up to his direction all the time with a big grin on my face "I could do with the exercise".

"Bring it on twerp" he said slamming his hand onto a metal creates and crushing something "BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" the red and white Bot shouted at Bulkhead "enough!" Optimus said with his voice shutting everyone up.

"As I was saying, the Decepticons have been at war with us for many sentries, being lead by Megatron" Optimus said "so the demon has a name" I said which got everyone's attention "demon?" Arcee asked looking confused "a demon is a frightening creature that cases pain and suffering to others and enjoys it" the young boy with glasses esplanade "yea, that's what I've been calling him for over the past year" I mentioned "a fitting title" Bulkhead said sending me an amused grin which I returned.

"So what's the rest of your names?" I asked getting a bit annoyed I only knew a few of them. "you already know me as Optimus prime the leader, this is my second in commanded Arcee (he gestured to Arcee who nodded) my third in commanded Elimawind (gestured to Elima who gave a small wave) my scout Bumblebee (gestured to the yellow and black Bot) my weapons expert Bulkhead (gestured to Bulkhead who smashed his fists together) and my medical officer Ratchet (gestured to the red and white old Bot)" I nodded to all of them as he said their names.

He then came to Jack and the other humans "this is Rafael "Raf" Esquivel the youngest (I walked up the steps to them, bent down on one knee and shook his hand) this is Miko Nakadai (the pink tailed girl bowed to me with a big grin and I returned the bow) and Jackson "Jack" Darby" I went to shack his hand before freezing at his full name.

It all came back to me in a rush, now I knew why his name sounded so familiar to me. "Darby? Jack Darby?" I asked him, he looked at me a little confused "yes?" he asked, I gave a little chuckle at his confusion "you don't remember me do you?" I asked making him a bit more confused.

"Common Bro, you got to know who I am. Little kids, my dad knew your mom, my mom knew your dad? We basically did EVERYTHING together as kids," I said trying to give him a hint, and it worked, his face turned to shock and I knew he remembered.

"No…it can't be...," he muttered aloud not believing his eyes "well there's only one way to prove I am who I say I am, remember this?" I said as I raised my right hand to head height and brought it behind me "as brothers we stand" I started with a grin, Jack then caught on to what I was doing. he then copied my movements then saying "for ever as one" and then we said the next part together "no matter where we stand" we then brought are hands forward and linked them together in front of us and saying the last part together "we stand together as one!"

We then laughed and high fived each other "it's been a long time Bro, look at you, you've gotten taller almost as tall as me, so how you been?" I asked my old friend and brother.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Miko asked gutting in "of course, we were the BEST of friends when we were little, we were basically brothers" I stated with a grin "he's right, we've known each other as far back as we can remember" Jack said as he crossed his arms "our parents knew each other a long time before we were born. my dad, who was at college to become a doctor met Jacks mum and became great friends, two years after they graduated and got jobs in the same hospital, Jacks mom soon met his dad who was a cope one night while on the way home. My mom met my dad when she was taken to hospital when she was hurt on duty, and started to go out afterwards. Then the big bomb came down, my mom and Jacks dad were PARTNERS in the police force together! How wacky is that! They all soon became best friends and soon got married, in fact they had a double wedding together, they even got a house across the street from each other, and soon I was born and then Jack a year later, and the rest is history," I explained as I slung my right arm over Jacks shoulders.

"Wow, that is impressive, but why haven't you been around?" Raf asked me "my dad got a better job offer up south, so we had to move, I was 9 at the time and Jack was 8, it was painful to leave with all the memories we had made and extra family as well" I said with a bit of a sad smile. "But we promised to always be brothers no matter what. you still haven't answered my question by the way" I said looking at Jack.

"Oh right, I'm doing well; except for getting involved in a lifelong war with the Autobots and Decepticons, and becoming partners with my motorcycle. but other than that I've been fine and so is my mom, what about you? How are your mom and dad doing?" as he asked that I felt a ping of pain in my chest, I knew I should tell him because he's my brother, I was about to tell him when a car drove in and a woman with raven hair and a scrub uniform started coming up the stairs. I knew who it was as soon as I saw her.

"Hey everyone, I just thought I would stop by to say high and see how things were" She said as she came up the stairs "you always did worry too much didn't you, Sort Fingers" I said with a grin using her nickname we gave her a long time ago. She froze in her steps and looked up to me. I could see the shock on her face "Cloud?" she asked in a low breath, I grinned and nodded as I took my arm from around Jacks shoulders.

June dropped her purse and ran at me; I picked her up and span her around a bit and we laughed before putting her down. "June look at you….you've gotten old," I said with a cheeky grin, in response she mocked hurt and lightly hit me in the shoulder, which just made me laugh.

"It's good to see you again June," I said as I placed a hand on her hand giving it a little pat. "It's good to see you too Cloud" she replied as I put my hand down "look at you, the picture of health, just as you've always been" she said looking me up and down. "but enough about us, how's your parents doing?" she asked and again a pang of hurt hits my heart, but I suck it up and tell them.

"Their dead" I said as level as I can, June gasps and Jack has a look of shock on his face, my mom and dad were likes auntie and uncle to him. June gently wrapped her arms around me, she was trying to comfit me, but I knew that it was more for her then for me. I wrapped one arm around her as a single tear rolled down her face "I'm sorry…how did it happen?" she struggled to ask. "They were murdered" I started and she looks at me in shock, then I continued "I was out at the time, but when I came back everything was destroyed and in flames. The first thing I saw was my dad's dead body under some rubble, he was clearly dead. I then found my mom under some rubble but was still barely alive, I removed the rubble and held her in my arms, with her dying breath and last of her strength she gave me this" I then brought out my silver locket from around my neck and showed it to her as she calmed down and left my arms.

"And when I turned round, that's when I saw him…the murderer or should I say monster. for the past year after my parents funeral I've been hunting him down, I could him the Demon for a long time, but today I found out his real name, Megatron" this got some gasps as said the name with venom in my voice.

"Are you sure it was Megatron" Optimus asked making sure I was right "trust me Optimus, it may have been dark and fire everywhere, but I will never forget that horrible smile and blood red eyes, not only that but he was a giant, how can I not remember that" I stated looking at my silver locket.

"Then I must ask you to seas your search for revenge, for I fear it will consume you in the end" Optimus stated in a caring voice, I knew he was only wanting what was best for me, but he had no idea why I was doing this and that got me a bit angry.

"With all due respect Optimus, shove it up your tail pipe" I said letting go of my locket and looking him straight in the eye "you have no idea what I'm doing do you? I'm not just doing this for revenge, I'm doing this to make sure that monster never hurts anyone else ever again‼" I shouted slamming my fist into the metal railing; I knew he was shocked by my words because his eyes widened just that little bit. "I don't care about the "if's" or the "could's" that might happen when I face him and I don't care, all I care about is making sure no one else suffers at his hands" I took a breath and stood straight, I could see Optimus was stunned at my words.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Optimus, but I've come too far to turn back now. All I have left is what's in my bag," I stated as the mood became calmer.

At that moment an elevators door opened to reveal a dark skinned in a suit, I guessed he was some kind of government agent. "Prime‼" he shouted, I'm pretty sure he does that a lot "Agent Fowler, why are you here?" Optimus asked the now named Fowler, the man kept walking forward "I told you to tell me when you found the kid that was in that fight, didn't I" he responded, he was walking towards me and I knew what he was planning, he was going to take me into custardy for "my own good" as he would state it.

"To be honest Stiff Neck I found them," I said giving him his own nickname, this made Miko snicker and made Fowler stop in his tracks "what did you call me?" he said looking at me puzzled. He then shook his head and came up to me grabbing my right arm "it doesn't matter, you're coming with me, for security and your own good" he said trying to pull my arm, but I didn't move, not even an inch, I was like a statue.

"I don't think so" I said and in a swift motion I took his hand from my arm, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him with one arm above my head like he was nothing. He was holding onto my arm as if I was going to drop him, I chuckled at his and every one else's reaction to my quick movements and strength.

"Put me down, in the name of the government, I order you to put me down and come with me!" he tried to order me around, big mistake "stuff the government!" I shouted at him shutting him up "I don't take orders from anyone, and if I did, it would be from some one that has earned it and I can trust" I stated as I brought him in front of me but kept him in the air.

"So don't go giving orders to me if you-" I stopped in mid-sentence, I felt it, he was close, I could feel him and he was close. I then dropped Fowler and turned round taking June and the other humans by surprise "he's close" said, and then ran over to my bag and around my arm as I jumped from the top of the steps to the ground. "Wait whose close?" June called down to me.

"Megatron!" I said back then took off running out of the base at a fast speed down the desert, I could hear the Autobots on my tail, but I didn't pay attention as I ran at what might have been 70 mph through the desert.

"I'm coming for you" I whispered as I followed my instincts to my opponent….Megatron.


End file.
